The present invention relates to physical fitness and a means whereby particular muscles or muscle groups may be strengthened and developed. In addition, it relates to a means whereby toning of certain areas of the body may be achieved, as well as the exercising of the cardiovascular system.
Many exercises and pieces of equipment have been introduced to isolate particular muscles or muscle groups so that they may be specifically worked. However, no conventional exercise or piece of equipment allows for an efficient and effective exercising of the calf, hamstring, and buttock muscles. In those instances where mechanical devices have been designed to exercise such muscles (but in a manner different than with this invention), they are so cumbersome and costly as to usually be found only in health clubs and gymnasiums. Thus, a person waiting to attempt to strengthen and develop such muscles must have access to such establishment and commute there in order to do so.